Discussion utilisateur:Jordan Girardin
Bonjour, je fais partie d'une association de jeu par email sur Star Wars, nous avons un gros projet à propos de ce wiki pour lequel tu serais, au vue de ton activité ici, très intéressé, tu peux me contacter à cette adresse : alx.trazeris à gmail merci! Nouveau modèle Bonjour, voilà je voulais demander si c'était possible de faire un modèle " guerre " comme le modèle War présent sur le wookiepedia anglais, qui se présente comme ça (syntaxe): {War |previous= |conc= |next= |name= |image= |begin= |end= |place= |result= |battles= |side1= |side2= |commanders1= |commanders2= }} Merci d'avance :Bonjour, d'accord ça marche, mais laisse-moi quelques jours pour le faire, j'ai pas mal de boulot :s Les données seront en français. J'ai finalement réussi à le faire mais sans la belle syntaxe comme là-haut, voir Modèle:Guerre. Albatros77, 5 janvier 2009. Bonjour, je viens de voir que tu étais un spécialiste du wiki... avons nous accès sur le wiki à l'endroit où sont fabriqués les modèles ? sont-ils enregistrés dans une catégorie ? sur mon wiki, j'aimerais modifier mon modèle { {Incomplet} } celui ci une fois affiché a ses phrases en trop petits caractères !!! est-il facile de créer des catégories ? pour ce qui est de devenir Admin, refais la demande sur les 2 pages de discussion des Admins... merci et A + IMZADI 10 avril 2009 à 13:43 (UTC) :Bonjour ! La fabrication d'un modèle ne relève pas d'un outil spécial, il faut connaître la syntaxe et le créer dans une page modèle, tout simplement !!! Pour une catégorie, c'est très simple : attribue dans un article une catégorie inexistante. Le lien sera rouge : cliquer dessus, et créer cette page de catégorie, comme un article ! Si besoin d'aide, repréviens-moi :) Emojo 10 avril 2009 à 15:58 (UTC) : pour la categorie, c'est logique, j'aurais dû y penser !!! en fait pour le modèle, il existe déjà mais j'aimerais modifier le contenu car une fois sur écran, les caractères sont trop petits, sur mon wiki, je l('ai cherché pour le modifier mais a pas trouver moi, donc je me demandais si les modèles avaient un "rangement" commun à tous les wiki où je le trouverais pour le modifier... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? IMZADI 11 avril 2009 à 20:34 (UTC) Admin Salut salut, je suis donc allé sur Central Wikia (en) pour devenir admin, puisque ceux d'ici ne doivent plus être actifs depuis longtemps. Je retranscris une discussion: Hi, thanks for your contributions to Star Wars Wiki. You have an active community there. You should probably talk to w:c:fr.starwars:Utilisateur:Emojo and other active users on your wiki and decide who should be admin.-- BlueDevil Talk 15:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : Hello, I've already speak to him, but I've discovered he isn't a administrator! He had ask too about this problem. As far as other active users are concerned, they are never present, now. Thanks, Albatros77 15:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, so one of you should decide to become administrator (either you or Utilisateur:Emojo). Tell me the results.-- BlueDevil Talk 01:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Voilà. Donc en gros, il demande (si j'ai bien compris?) qui de nous deux souhaite devenir admin, donc je pensais qu'on pouvait l'être tous les deux (si toi tu veux bien sûr). La page de discussion en question est là: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Albatros77 Albatros77 10 avril 2009 à 19:11 (UTC) Tiens, je viens de penser, au pire on peut demander sur Wookieepedia, puisque les comptes marchent sur les deux sites ça devrait pouvoir le faire :) :Non, ce n'est pas du ressort de Wookieepedia English malheureusement ! Soit c'est le Wikia général, soit c'est Star wars fr, il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire, il me semble ! :s Emojo 10 avril 2009 à 19:37 (UTC) ::Quel rapidité! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? :::Je suis d'accord pour être administrateur. Ayant contribué à des centaines d'articles, ma place y est, d'autant plus que j'ai un projet de rénovation du wiki afin de le rendre plus attractif. Si toi aussi décides d'être admin, nous tenterons de travailler en symbiose parfaite :) Emojo 10 avril 2009 à 20:02 (UTC) ::::Salut à vous deux, je vois avec plaisir que la communauté SW française commence à s'organiser autour de ce wiki. Cependant je suis en ce moment même en train de mettre en place un wiki SW indépendant de wikia (à titre perso, je n'aime pas trop la pub). Je serais heureux de vous en parler par mail (maxime à alliance-wiki.org), le site est là : wookiepedia.fr (il devrait être ouvert dans quelques jours suivant mon avancement) voir aussi blog.alliance-wiki.org Trazeris 11 avril 2009 à 23:41 (UTC) :::::Emojo: Je viens de demander pour nous deux, donc. :::::Trazeris: D'accord, j'irais faire un tour. Mais dis-moi, tu reprends les articles d'ici? :::::Albatros77 12 avril 2009 à 07:57 (UTC) ::::::On reprend tout ce qui est libre, vu qu'on aura la même licence. (ça n'inclut pas les articles de starwars-holonet qui ont été ajouté ici...) Trazeris 12 avril 2009 à 11:37 (UTC) :::::::En tant que nouvel administrateur de ce Wikia et contributeur massif, je ne peux que te conseiller de rallier cette encyclopédie au lieu d'en créer une nouvelle qui viendra s'ajouter à la déjà longue liste d'encyclopédies sur internet. D'autant plus que l'appellation "Wookieepedia" est très ciblée sur les wikia qui existent déjà (dont celui-ci). Néanmoins, je te souhaite bonne chance ! Emojo 12 avril 2009 à 22:49 (UTC) :::::::Je suis ouvert à tout, mais pas à wikia, je trouve que ça nous limiterais trop... Par contre il est clair que nous devrions nous rassembler et à ce titre je vous accueillerais avec plaisir en tant qu'administrateur (j'ai vu le travail que tu as fait ici et je le respecte) Trazeris 13 avril 2009 à 09:14 (UTC) :::::::Si vous souhaitez avoir un aperçu, demandez moi par mail l'accès à beta.wookiepedia.fr/wiki Trazeris 13 avril 2009 à 19:35 (UTC) Admin on Star Wars Wiki Hi, I have given you admin rights, please use it right. If you have any question in regards to it don't hesitate to ask me :-)-- BlueDevil Talk 12 avril 2009 à 17:55 (UTC) :Hi, thank you very much for this ! don't worry about me using this function :) is it possible to change my login ? i would like to change emojo into Jordan Girardin like on Wikipedia). Emojo 13 avril 2009 à 18:26 (UTC) Alors, maintenant... J'ai fait un montage pour la page d'acceuil (voir Image:Bannière Wikia.png) à la manière de la bannière de Jedipedia. Veux-tu le mettre? Et également, par rapport au logo en haut à gauche, complètement pixelisé, il faudrait le changer. En partant de la base, donc en le remplaçant par le logo ayant obtenu le plus de votes (voir ici) Voilà, donc là j'ai pris le titre Wookieepedia, c'est pour ça que je demande. Albatros77 13 avril 2009 à 14:00 (UTC) :Ça roule pour les deux, je voulais justement te parler du logo en haut à gauche. J'ai modifié les catégories à l'accueil, il y avait des fautes d'orthographe. Je vais continuer de m'occuper de cela pendant que tu t'occupes du côté graphique ;) Emojo 13 avril 2009 à 15:45 (UTC) Wookiepédia.fr Voilà j'insiste parce que j'aimerais qu'on ne parte pas sur un malentendu (dsl si j'en deviens importun ^^) Mon objectif avec wookiepédia.fr a toujours été de mettre en avant la version française de wookieepedia. Quand je me suis intéressé à la question, ce wiki ne bougeait pas vraiment, à part toi(c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai tenté de te contacter pour te parler de mon projet cf. le haut de ta page de discussion) Wookiepedia n'est pas forcément synonyme de Wikia, voir les versions allemandes et polonaises. Pourquoi je trouve que Wikia est un mauvais choix : - le nom de domaine : fr.starwars.wikia.com ... c'est vraiment pas porteur, trop de sous domaines. - la liberté : il serait difficile d'imposer à wikia l'ajout d'une extension qui nous intéresse par exemple - pas de pub : je sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve que la pub sur la version anglaise est carrément envahissante pour moi - le skin que l'on veut. Wikia a une interface cohérente pour tous ses wikis, est-ce pertinent pour nous ? (à mon avis non) J'aimerais vraiment exposer mon avis et mes projets plus en détails avec vous (par mail, MSN?, le mien: el_hombre_dorado à hotmail point com) Comme je le disais, je suis ouvert à tout, mais ça veut aussi dire être libre de faire ce qu'on veut, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec wikia. En tout cas je n'ai pas d'idées figées et serais heureux d'avoir votre avis/idées. Je veux surtout pas que vous preniez ça comme un vol ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai déjà travaillé en communauté et c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire un truc tout seul dans mon coin (d'où mon insistance) et dans tous les cas je partagerai le travail que j'ai déjà effectué. Pour te donner une idée de ce que j'ai fait, j'ai uploadé une image là : Image:Wookiepédia.jpg. C'est beaucoup de travail pour et j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas pour rien... (message copié sur la page de discussion de Utilisateur:Albatros77) Trazeris 14 avril 2009 à 12:24 (UTC)